And They Live Happily Ever After
by Lorien Lupin
Summary: Slash, Rating because of that. The story of Remus and Sirius relationship, or at least of the last months of their relationship. I don't know how to make a good summary, but the story it's good. Chap 5!
1. Chapter 1

****

Disclaimer: Not a single character in this story belongs to me. Everything in here belongs to J. K. Rowling, so don't start suing, ok? I don't make any money out of this.

****

Author's Note: Well, what can I said about this fic. You could say that it's the typical Remus/Sirius story: they are friends until their sixth year in Hogwarts, when they fall in love with each other. On their seventh year they finally start dating, and some time after they finish school they move in together. Now, I decided not to touch that part of their story, because, well, there are like a thousand stories telling exactly the same. I decide to tell the rest of the story, yeah people, this story takes place between the time when the happy couple is having troubles, until that October night, when James and Lily died, Voldemort was vanish, Harry became an orphan and Sirius ends up in Azkaban.

Or at least, it will be until that part if you leave reviews. I know, that's extortion, but I don't care. Now, enjoy.

**Lorien Lupin**

* * *

****

"And they live happily ever after"

Author: Lorien Lupin

- I love you – said Sirius after another long silence during dinner.

- Yeah, yeah, I love you too – was the cold, distracted response of Remus, that continued without making eye contact with the pair of gray eyes that looked at him from across the table.

With a sad expression on his face, Sirius watched the other man eat his dinner while reading the newspaper. Finally, after five more minutes of eating in silence, Remus finished his dinner, and putting his newspaper aside, got up from the table, picking his dirty dishes in the process. Remus putted the dishes and the silverware in the sink and cast a washing spell on them before he left the room.

In the dinning-room Sirius watched him leave, and after sighing ate the rest of his dinner. After a while, Sirius gave up on eating, and disappeared the leftovers of his dinner. When his dish was washing itself next to Remus's, Sirius breathed deeply and followed the other man into the bedroom.

Sirius walked to the bedroom, but stopped when he reached the doorframe. Remus was already in bed, a couple of candles were flying above his head, giving him enough light to read the book in his hands. He was sitting over the bed sheets with his back leaning on some pillows, and apparently, he was very concentrate in his book.

Sirius let himself get distracted for a moment with the lean, muscular body of the werewolf, dress only with a pair of baggy pajama bottoms, and the same serious expression on his face.

Was that expression what pulled Sirius back to reality, and the reality was that he had screw up again, badly this time, and that his Moony hadn't look at him in the eyes for more than two weeks already.

- Rem, I'm sorry – said Sirius suddenly, walking towards the bed and sitting next to the other man.

Remus breathed deeply and blinked a couple of times, but kept his golden eyes on the book.

- I know you are, you already said that – said Remus calmly and, again, a little cold.

- Damn it, Remus!!! – Exploded Sirius – it's been two weeks already. Can you at least look me in the eyes? I said that I'm sorry like a hundred times already.

Remus finally closed the book and putted it in the bedside table, before he turned around, giving Sirius a hard look.

- Yes, Sirius; you're sorry. You're always sorry – said Remus with a cold and angry voice – you're sorry, and I'm tired – add Remus, his voice suddenly exhausted and emotionless.

- Remus, forgive me; this won't happen again. I promise.

- Fuck, Sirius!!! – Exploded Remus, finally dropping the calm attitude – That's not the problem!!! Don't you get it? FUCK!!! – Scream, grabbing the book and throwing it across the room, almost hitting the window.

Sirius threw his head back a little at Remus's sudden outburst. Remus closed his eyes, and breathed deeply again, trying to calm himself before he look at Sirius. When he finally looked at Sirius, he look tired and sad, but calm, non-the less.

- That's not the problem, Sirius. Don't you see? This was just one more fight. Yeah, it was the worst of all, but in the end, it was just one more. We haven't done anything but fight for the past four or five months. And don't get me wrong, but... I don't know if this is worth it, anymore.

- Remus, don't say that – said Sirius, feeling suddenly scare for the calm voice that Remus had used to say that – I promise, I won't mess up anymore. We can work this out, you'll see.

- Sirius it's not what you had done. Believe it or not, I don't care that much that you slept with another man. And that's the problem; it should matter to me if you slept with another man, I should care because I'm supposed to be in love with you.

- No, no; Remus, don't talk like that – said Sirius with a hint of desperation creeping in to his voice – I love you, and you love me; you said it, and I can't believe that you'd lie to me about something like that.

- Oh Sirius, I don't know if this is love anymore. This relationship isn't working, and it hasn't been working for almost a year now. And I'm tired of the fighting, and I'm tired of forgiving, and I'm tired of asking for forgiveness. I'm tired of trying to keep this relationship to fall apart – Remus looked down for a moment before looking up again, and smiled at Sirius for the first time in more than two weeks.

But that smile didn't calm Sirius's fear; that sad, melancholic smile, just make the fear in Sirius even bigger.

- Don't cry Sirius, it's true and you know it – said Remus sweetly, raising his hand and caressing Sirius cheek.

Sirius raised his own hand, and dried the tears that were shining in his eyes. He hadn't noticed when he had begun to cry, but he was having a hard time trying not to. Remus removed his hand from Sirius's cheek and looked away before speaking again.

- I think it was a mistake moving in together...

- No – interrupted Sirius, but Remus kept talking, with his eyes still focus on the wall.

- ...Maybe we should take a break from this...

- No!!! – Interrupted Sirius again, this time with stronger voice.

Sirius raised his hand and grabbed Remus's jaw, forcing him to look him back.

- I don't want to take a break. Are you listening to me? I love you, and I don't want to take a break from us.

- But I do – said Remus simply – tomorrow I'm going home – he add before laying back in bed and getting under the sheets, facing the bedside table – go to sleep Sirius, you haven't been sleeping well this days.

- No, Remus; listen to me – said Sirius with clear desperation, grabbing Remus's shoulder and leaning over his head; talking with increasing speed – this is your home. I know that you're upset, and yes, things hadn't been going great in the past four months, but we can work this out. We belong together – he finished, encircling the other man waist and pulling him closer before started kissing his ear and his neck with passion and desperation.

- Get away from me!!! – Yelled Remus, with angry voice, freeing himself from Sirius's arms and getting out of the bed – Sirius, sex doesn't fix every problem in a relationship. FUCK!!! – Cursed Remus before adding – I'm going home – said Remus, grabbing his wand from the bedside table and one of his pillows from the bed, before walk away a little, still sending angry looks in Sirius's direction.

- But this is your home!!! – Cried Sirius.

- Home with my parents, Sirius – said Remus simply – I'll pick up my things in the morning, around ten o'clock – he added looking away from Sirius before he finish – please, don't be here by then.

After that, Remus raised his wand and disappeared in the air. Sirius stayed in the same posture for a wile, staring at the place where Remus had been before he disappear. Tears started to run down his cheeks, as he lay completely in bed. A minute later he was sobbing uncontrollably, eyes firmly shut, face wet with tears, and both arms hugging desperately Remus's other pillow; wondering what had went wrong with them.

&&&&&&&&&&&

End?

&&&&&&&&&&&

* * *

****

Author's note: _Well, What do you think? Is sad, I know; but what can I say; that's me, I love drama, especially if involve romance. Now, be nice to me, I'm new in the slash department, I really don't like slash that much, and I'm not even a native English speaker. I'm from Perú, and here we speak Spanish, so don't be too cruel. And please, leave me some reviews. Tell me what you think, and tell me if I should leave this story here, or finish it. So, it's up to you my beloved reader, to tell me if I should write the rest, or leave it here. For now I said good bye to all, kisses._

Lorien Lupin

****

P.S. Yes, I corrected the grammar a little; well at least I tried. I don't have much time to write fics, less of all to correct them, so if you're interested on being my beta for this fic, please email me, thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

****

Disclaimer: Not a single character in this story belongs to me. Everything in here belongs to J. K. Rowling, so don't start suing, ok? I don't make any money out of this.

Author's Note: Well pretty people. Here it is (pretty quick if you ask me or see how long it take me to upload) the second chapter of my first real slash fic; in the first chapter Remus is not talking to Sirius, because of a fight they have a little more the two weeks ago. Sirius asked for forgiveness again, and Remus ended up telling him that they relationship haven't been working for months, that they fight all the time, and that they should take a break, because he is tired of all that. Sirius didn't want that, but Remus had make his mind and decided to go to his parent's home. The chapter ends with Sirius crying his eyes out, and hugging Remus's pillow. Now we continue with the fic, we will follow Remus, and see how his parents take his return. Now, before we go to the chapter, I'll respond to that pretty group of people that left me reviews, this chapter is here because of them:

Ophel: Hi Ophel, thank you very much for the review, was the first of this fic. Well, glad that you like it enough to ask me to continue it; and to honor you request, here's the chapter, hope you like it. Bye, kisses.

just-a-guest: Hi there, thank you so much for the review. I'm happy to know that you like it, and that you like it enough to leave me a review. Here's the new chapter, hope you like the chapter. Bye, kisses.

Prisoner-of-Sirius: Hi Prisoner, thank you very much for the review. I'm glad that you think the fic it's original, and that you really like it. You see, I'm happy with the 6 reviews that I got so far D. Hope you like this chapter too. Bye, kisses.

Celi: Hi Celi, thank you very much for the review. I'm very happy that you like the fic, and very happy to know too, that you will keep reading it. Well, this is the second chapter, hope you like it. Bye, kisses.

Lily Among the Thorns: Hi Lily, thank you very much for the review. I'm glad you like the fic. Yes, I know that Remus is kind a different here and I agree with you about that. But well… I confess, I don't entirely agree with the Remus of most of the fics present. I think that they're probably more right than me with their idea of Remus's personality, but I prefer not to think of Remus as that corny, completely shy, and kind of dorky character. Any way, I'm glad to know that in spite of my little change in Remus commonly assign personality; you find his behavior believable for the circumstances. I leave you with the second chapter, hope you like it. Bye, kisses.

Loonymoon: Hi Loonymoon, thank very much for your review. Believe me or not, but I always enjoy when people get angry with me for the possibility of not finished a fic. Don't worry this story is save for one more chapter, jeje. After I get a steady group of readers I'll stop the extortion, I promise. Well, I hope you like this chapter. Bye, kisses

Now you people that read the first chapter and came back for more but didn't let me a review, you should thank those six lovely human beings up there, because this chapter is here for their reviews and nothing more. Now, this fic it's going to work with reviews, you leave some reviews I keep writing, you don't leave reviews, I don't write. Extortion you call it? Well… yeah, we established that fact in the first chapter, this is extortion and I don't care. Now, enjoy.

Lorien Lupin

* * *

"And they live happily ever after"

Author: Lorien Lupin

Remus apparated**_(1) _**in his house, in the middle of his old bedroom, that got illuminate it as soon as Remus appeared in the room. He threw his pillow to his old bed, and leaving his wand on the near desk, take a look around. Nothing had seemed to change there, everything was where he used to put it; the furniture was clean and free of dust; and his bed was made.

- Merlin!!! She still cleans my room – said Remus with a little laugh.

Remus took one of the books from the shelf and opened it. He passed the pages, looking for something that he knew he had left there. And there it was, in the same page, and in the same position that he had left it when he left the house: a picture of his friends and an old letter from Sirius.

- Oh, mom; you're amazing – he exclaimed with a low and loving voice – more than a year, and you hadn't investigate any of my stuff.

The door had being open in that very moment, and the figures of his parents appear in the doorframe. His father had his wand raised and was pointing at him; his mother was behind his back, also pointing him with his wand. Both lowered their wands when they saw him. Surprise expressions appeared on their faces at the image of their only son standing up in the middle of his old room, with no shoes and no T-shirt. That was especially weird because their son hadn't live with them for more than a year and a half.

- Hi mom, dad – said Remus raising one hand as a greet – Surprise!!! – He added next, opening both arms to the sides and offering a little smile to his surprise parents.

His mother was the first of them to react, she pushed her husband aside and ran to her son. His father reacted immediately after that and approached Remus, who was being hugged and kissed by his mother. Mr. Lupin putted a hand on Remus's shoulder and smiled at him warmly.

- Hello son – said simply, still smiling at Remus.

- Hi dad – said Remus again, this time, trying to remove his mother from his neck.

- Oh, my baby!!!! – Cried his mother, when Remus was able to free himself from her embrace – we haven't see you since forever. And I we have being so worried because of that job of yours. Being an auror in these days is the most dangerous thing in the world.

- I'm ok mom – said Remus, still smiling – is not as dangerous as you think, is not like I fight deatheaters every day. In fact, I haven't seen a real deatheater for like a month, maybe more than that.

- Son; is not that I'm not happy to have you here, but… what are you doing here? – His father asked him with curiosity, looking at his current state.

Remus walked to the bed, and sat there; he leaned his back to the wall and drew his knees up, until they almost touched his chest. Then he shrugged with indifference.

- Oh, that… well I was wondering if would be too much problem if I came back here for a while – said Remus flashing another smile at his parents.

- To live, you mean? – Asked his father frowning a little, while his mother was too busy covering her mouth, with a gesture that could be from surprise and excitement, or from surprise and sadness.

- Yeah, if it's not too much of a problem, of course – answered Remus.

- No, sweetie; of course it's not a problem, not at all – his mother exclaimed suddenly walking to the bed, and sitting next to Remus – we'll love to have you here with us again – finished his mother, caressing his head and smiling at him.

- Son, forgive me for asking this, and of course this is your home. You can stay here all the time you want. But, it's everything ok at home? I mean, is everything ok with you and… him?

Remus looked at his father that was standing up next to the bed, looking at him with concern.

- Oh, that –exclaimed Remus – well, we decided that… actually I decided that we need it a break.

- Oh – was the only thing that his father said.

- Oh, who am I kidding, – said Remus suddenly – I left him. I told him that we need it a break, but I don't believe that I'll go back there – his father looked at him with an unreadable expression; and his mother him a little hug.

- Oh darling, what happened? – She asked with loving and concerned smile.

- Mom, I think that we better talk about this in the morning. I'm kind of tired, if you don't mind.

- Of course not son – said his father, answering for both of them; and placing a hand of his wife shoulder lead her out of the room – sleep well, we'll talk in the morning. Good night.

- Sleep well, sweetie.

- Good night.

Once his parents had left the room Remus grabbed his pillow, and laid on the covers, rolling around for several minutes; trying to get comfortable in the small bed. After a while, his body seamed to remember how to sleep in that little bed and Remus begun to fell sleep.

- I told you darling – said the voice of his father, coming to him almost as a whisper because of the distance – it was only a matter of time before that son of us came to his senses and end that relationship.

- Darius don't talk like that, – said the voice of Mrs. Lupin. By this point Remus was completely awake again and listening carefully his parents' conversation – Sirius is a good boy, and Remus was very happy with him.

- I know that Sirius is a good boy, but it's a boy after all – answered Mr. Lupin – let me tell you, I'll never know what was your son thinking. All his live he liked girls, and all of a sudden: "Mom, dad, I'm bisexual, I'm in loved with a guy, we had dated for almost two years and we're moving in together". You don't drop that kind of news without notice, and never all at once. But well, now everything is fine again; that's the good side of he being bisexual and not completely gay like that ex boyfriend of his, because now that Remus is alone again, we can push him in the right direction.

- Oh Darius, I don't believe you. – Exclaimed Mrs. Lupin with exasperation – Can you tell me what is the right direction, for you?

- Girls of course – said Mr. Lupin as it was the most obvious thing in the world – now Remus can come back to the heterosexual part of being bisexual.

- Oh, your terrible, don't you dare to say those things to Remus; ok? They probably have one ugly fight, and you know your son, he's cranky, just like you; he probably left because he was mad, in one week he'll be missing him again, and I don't want you to push him to do something the he doesn't want to do.

- OK, but I still think that this is our chance, think of this darling and I'll leave you alone, can that Sirius boy give us any grandchild?

- Oh, your terrible, I'm going to sleep.

After that, no more sound came to Remus, except for the usual noises of his childhood house at night. He couldn't do anything but laugh, his father was crazy, but at least he respect his decisions even when he didn't think they were the right ones. And he could understand him too, after all, he was his only chance to have grandchildren and pass along the Lupin name. And of course it wasn't any possible for Sirius to get pregnant with his child any time soon, there was the fact that he hadn't touched Sirius in that way for more than a month, and the more important anatomic problem that childbearing bring for them.

Remus laugh stopped suddenly as the memories of the last half and hour with Sirius come to his mind. He had never imagined that his relationship with Sirius would end up that way. A few tears escaped from his eyes before he wiped them off, refusing to start crying again; crying had never solved any of his problems in the past, and it wouldn't solve this one now.

- I'm sorry I hurt you, Siri. I'm really sorry – Said Remus in a whisper, while his mind, full of guilt and confusion, begun to clear away. Almost sleep by that moment, Remus raised his hand and closes it into a fist, with that the lights in the room went off leaving Remus in an almost complete darkness.

Very few moments later Remus fell sleep, wishing that Sirius would decide to listen to him, and leave the house for a few hours after ten o'clock in the morning, the next day. Sirius could be very stubborn and he didn't want to deal with him for the moment, he just wanted to clear things out by himself, without Sirius telling him that they were meant to be.

&&&&&&&

End?

&&&&&&&

* * *

****

(1) It's that the way that word is spell; I'm not sure, tell me please. Now, here is my note.

****

Author's Note: Well, that was it; I know, Sirius wasn't on it, and nothing really happened. But well, now at least we know a little more about Remus parents, and Remus feelings; and thanks to Remus's dad we know a little too well Remus's sexuality. What do you think, will Remus's dad do anything about his son's break up, even when his wife told not to interfere? Do you think Remus was serious with not going back with Sirius? Do you think that Sirius will listen to Remus and leave the house alone for a couple of hours? Well, if you're asking yourself those questions, that's good, because I'll answer that and other stuff in the next chapter, what mean that you'll be back… That if you leave me some reviews, of course. Well, tell me what you think of this chapter; help this story continue because the real action will begin soon. Now I should leave you alone to review in peace, bye and Kisses to all.

Lorien Lupin

****

P.S. Yes, I corrected the grammar a little in this chapter too; well at least I tried. I don't have much time to write fics, less of all to correct them, so if you're interested on being my beta for this fic, please email me, thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Not a single character in this story belongs to me. Everything in here belongs to J. K. Rowling, so don't start suing, ok? I don't make any money out of this. 

_**Author's Note: **Well, hello beautiful readers, I know it took me too long, but I'm back with another chapter, and that speak greatly of your kindness… or of my ability to extortion you. Well, it's almost the same the thing, anyway. In the last chapter Remus had left Sirius and went back to his parents' house, he told his parents that he didn't think he was going to go back with Sirius. We find out that Remus is bisexual and that his father thinks that it's a good moment to push Remus back to girls, but his wife told him not to interfere. In the end Remus fell sleep hoping that Sirius had listen to him and that he'll leave the house alone the next day for him to pick up his things. Well, in this chapter the answers to the last chapter's questions. But before that, I'll answer to the kind group of people that are responsible for the upload of this chapter._

**really-big-HP-freak: **Hi, thank you very much for the review. I'm very happy to know that you think its good. I'll be more than happy to read your fics, I already have them on my computer, but my free time is very short, this weekend I'll read one of them, and I'll leave you a review after that, I promise. Well, I hope you like this chapter too. Bye, kisses.

**Celi:** Hi Celi, thank you very much for the review, I'm happy to see that came back for more of the fic, jiji. I'm more than happy to know that you like the chapter. Yeah, Remus dad will probably interfere, but when he will do it, that's the question. About Sirius, yeah, I think so too, Sirius will probably follow his own ways .U. I'm sorry about how much time took me to upload this, I had too much to study. I hope you like this chapter, and that the waiting, was even a little worth it. By, kisses.

**Loonymoon: **Hi Loonymoon, thank you very much for the review, I'm happy to have you back around here. Don't worry about all that, I'm not mad. I think you're absolutely right; when I read calmly the chapters I saw the grammar mistakes. I'm sorry about that, I really don't have time to write fics, I don't even want to talk about finding time to read again my work to check my mistakes. I'm studying to many things right now, and writing over 7 fics, when I have no time to write more than two; but I promise to check what I write from now on, and to find a beta if I can't. Thank you for telling me. Well, here it is, chapter 3, hope you like it. Bye, kisses.

**Prisoner-of-Sirius: **Hi Prisoner, thank you very much for the review, glad to have you back around here. I'm very happy to know that you like chapter two. Well, part of your wish come true in this chapter. One of those two is in this chapter, you'll tell me what did you think of my version of him. I hope you like this chapter too, I'll leave with it. Bye ) kisses.

**hp4me: **Hi hp, thank you for the review. I'm happy that you like it besides the whole grammar thing; I'm trying to correct the chapters before uploading now, but I don't have much free time, so I can't really do it thoroughly, I barely read what I write for a second time, I had time for almost anything besides study ;; But well, I'll try harder from now on. Now I'll leave you with the 3rd chapter, hope you like it. Bye, kisses.

**sleeper6: **Hi Sleeper, thank you very much for the review. I'm very happy to know that you enjoy the fic. I completely understand you, I love the tension too, those too are sexy, and when their angry even more. I'm very happy that you enjoy the character of Remus' dad, and yeah, he is such a typical dad. Happy you like the story, sorry it took me longer that I had intended, to upload, but here it is. Hope you enjoy this chapter too. Bye, kisses.

Now, if you had reach this chapter, if you had liked this fic so far, and if you plan to keep reading it, but you had not left me a review yet, well… shame on you. Be thankful to the readers that do left me reviews, because the chapters are upload for them. Now remember I'm extortion you, you leave me some reviews and I'll keep writing the fic. But before I go, I'm looking for a Beta, if anyone it's interest in taking the job, email me please. Now enjoy.

**_Lorien Lupin_**

* * *

**"And They Live Happily Ever After"**

Author: Lorien Lupin

&

Remus whined a little, and shivered when his uncovered foot finally touched the floor. Still half sleep, Remus tried to move away from the edge of the bed, but soon he founded himself with his shoulder touching something hard, and unable to move farther.

With another husky moan Remus tried to move away the object, pushing it with his shoulder, but that didn't seem to work.

- Sirius, move away, you had pushed me to edge of the bed again – he exclaimed finally with sleepy voice – Sirius move, now!!! – Exclaimed Remus sounding a little upset, but just as sleepy as before – I said move!!! – Exclaim suddenly throwing a punch at the obstacle that he had assumed, was Sirius – Auchhh!!!!!

Remus pulled his head out of the covers and looked at the wall with only one eye open, while he moved his aching hand.

- Oh, yeah, I'm here now – murmured Remus to himself, sitting on the bed and removing the hair that had fall on his face while he was sleeping – boy, this bed is small!!! – Exclaimed Remus jumping out of bed and grabbing his wand.

He left his room and went to the bathroom; he wanted to take a quick shower before walking down to the kitchen, to eat some breakfast. When he finally entered the kitchen he saw his mother walking around, apparently making one really big breakfast. Remus removed some wet bangs that had fell on his forehead, and walked into the kitchen.

- Good morning, mom – said Remus approaching his mother to give her a quick kiss on the cheek.

- Oh, good morning sweetie. Did you sleep well? – Asked him his mother caressing his cheek.

- Yeah; the bed it's kind of small, but it's only for a while so it's ok, I guess – answered Remus looking at the food with a smile appearing on his face, he stretched his hand and try to grab a pancake over his mother's shoulder.

- No – exclaimed his mother giving him a little slap on his stretched hand – go sit down, and wait a minute. It's almost ready.

- Merlin, kid!!! – Said Mr. Lupin's voice from the doorframe – pull those pants up a little. They seem like they're going to fall any minute now, and for some reason, it doesn't look like you're wearing any underwear. – Finished Remus's dad shaking his head, and rolling his eyes at the image of his son, standing in the middle of the kitchen, wearing a pair of pajama pants that verily hung on to his hips, and no T-shirt or shoes at all.

Remus turned around to look at his father and laughing a little pulled his pants up and tied the cords on the waistband a little more tightly. His father approached the two of them, gave his wife a kiss on the cheek and padded his son's shoulder before he went to sit at the table.

- Good morning honey – greeted Mrs. Lupin.

- Hi dad – Said Remus.

- Go sit you too, sweetie – said his mother, gently pushing Remus in the table's direction – breakfast its almost ready.

Remus sat at the table, and removed the hair that had fell on his forehead again.

- Son, you really need to buy some T-shirts – exclaimed Remus's dad, giving a quick disapproval glance in the direction of Remus's naked torso.

- I have T-shits, dad – answered Remus laughing shortly – they're not here, but I have T-shirts. And I have socks and shoes too, just in case that you were wandering about it.

- It cross my mind – said Mr. Lupin smiling at Remus and laughing slightly.

- Breakfast its ready – exclaimed Mrs. Lupin putting plate after plate of food on the table, and sitting between his son and husband.

- Uhhhh, pancakes – exclaimed Mr. Lupin smiling and stretching to grab the plate of pancakes.

Mr. Lupin removed his hand after one of his wife's hands slapped his.

- Why did you do that? – Asked Darius looking at his wife and rubbing his hand.

- Those are Remus's – informed him Mrs. Lupin smiling at Remus – here, you can eat some French toasts – she added, still smiling at her son, and then turning around to see her husband.

- I don't want French toasts I want pancakes.

- Here, dad – said Remus passing the plate of pancakes to his father after putting some on his own dish.

- Thank you, son – said Mr. Lupin smiling triumphantly and sticking out his tongue at his wife, while grabbing the plate that his son was offering him.

- I swear Darius; you're so immature sometimes – exclaimed Mrs. Lupin shaking his head before return to her breakfast.

Remus smiled at the exchange between his parents and after he finished his pancakes, grabbed some French toasts, and filled his cup with coffee for the second time.

- Remus, sweetie; that's too much coffee – said his mother – here, drink some orange juice instead – add, touching the cup with her wand, and turning it in a big glass filled with orange juice.

- I don't want orange juice, mom. OK? – Said Remus touching with his own wand the glass and changing it again into his cup of coffee.

- But darling, coffee is bad for your nervous system – said Mrs. Lupin trying to touch the cup with her wand again.

Remus grabbed the cup, and took it out of his mother reach.

- I'm an adult, mom. I know what I eat for breakfast, ok? – Exclaimed Remus a little more loudly that he had intended.

- Don't yell at your mother, boy.

- I'm sorry, mom – apologized Remus – I didn't meant to yell at you, it's just that I don't feel so good. I need that extra caffeine today.

- Oh, sweetie – exclaimed Mrs. Lupin grabbing his son's hand and caressing it – don't worry, I understand. You must be very upset with this Sirius thing. But don't worry darling, you stay here for a couple of days, and when you're calm you go talk to him, everything will be ok, you'll see.

Remus flashed a little uncomfortable smile to his parents, and shrugged slightly.

- I don't know – said Remus after a moment of silence.

Remus let his eyes wonder around the kitchen until they came across the kitchen clock; the only clock in the house that would actually tell the time.

- I got to go now – he said suddenly – I didn't bring any clothes last night, and I can't go walking around dressed like this.

- Of course you can't – said Mr. Lupin, with a suspicious look on his eyes.

- Oh, that's good; go home and grab some clothes to wear these days…

- I got to go, Sirius probably left the house already, and I prefer not to run into him – and with that Remus grabbed his wand and disappear.

Mrs. Lupin stared at her breakfast for a moment before looking at her husband with a confuse expression on her face.

- Darling, I think Remus just escape from the whole Sirius conversation.

- Noooo, you think so? – Exclaimed Darius with his voice dripping sarcasm from every word.

- I swear Darius; you're so childish sometimes.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- James!!! Lily!!! Where are you? – Called Sirius after he emerged from the chimney, and started searching for his friends room by room.

- We're in the kitchen – answered James' voice moments later.

Sirius walked to the kitchen and was received by a happy looking Lily, who was smiling and waving at him from the kitchen table.

Pregnancy had had a strange effect on her. Once the nausea period had pass, she had become a bundle of energy, a very moody bundle of energy. Apparently, this was a happy mood moment, because Lily was smiling radiantly and was practically bouncing on her seat.

- Hello sweetie – greet her Sirius, approaching to his best friend's wife, and kissing the top of her red head – hi James.

- Hello Sirius – said James waving shortly from where he was preparing breakfast.

- Good morning love – greet Lily, kissing Sirius on the cheek – you know? Your godson has been kicking my guts like a maniac half of the night.

- Yeah? – Exclaim Sirius simply.

- Yeah, little Atlas has so much energy – she added rubbing her belly and smiling at it.

- Darling, his name is not going to be Atlas – exclaimed James approaching to the table and starting to put in the center of the table the food the he had recently made – Atlas Potter? We can't do that to the poor child – he added, patting Sirius' back and sitting in the empty chair between his wife and his best friend.

- But James, Atlas it's a great name – debated Lily – it's strong, it had character. He holds the sky.

- Other children will kick his ass – insisted James – why don't we name him James, like me.

- No darling – said Lily – the poor kid will be a Junior his entire life, I wouldn't do that to my child.

- OK, OK. Why don't we name him after my grandfather?

- Do you seriously want to name our child Patroclus? – Asked Lily wrinkling her nose – Patroclus Potter the second!!! That's just cruel – finished Lily, hugging her belly in a protective manner.

- You're right – accepted James, – that's too horrible. What about your grandfather's name and my name: James Harry Potter.

- I already told you James; I'm not going to have a Junior at home – said Lily – I can give you: Harry James Potter, but that's my final offer.

- I like it – said James smiling – Harry James Potter.

- You're a quiet one today, love – exclaimed Lily looking at Sirius, that hadn't said a word since the whole name discussion had begun – there's something wrong?

His wife's voice drew James' attention, and he turn around to look at his best friend. Sirius was, indeed, way too quiet; and he didn't look too happy either.

- You haven't work things out with Remus yet? – Asked James, looking at his friend's tired face with concern.

Sirius shook his head before finally answering.

- No, I didn't – said Sirius.

- And you're here? – Asked Lily – you should be at your house, trying to work things out with Remus. Come on, love; go home, talk to that soul's mate of yours. Use these days off to win his forgiveness and then have your second or third honey moon.

- Lily is right, Sirius – exclaimed James – go home and talk to Remus.

- He left – whispered Sirius, raising his eyes from the table and looking at James, unshed tears shinning in his eyes – last night he… he said that we needed a break and he went to his parents home – tears were now running down his cheeks.

James looked at his friend and hugged him tightly for a moment.

- I'm sorry, Sirius.

Sirius hugged James and between sobs begun to tell his friends what had happened between he and Remus the night before.

- What I'm going to do without him? – Sobbed Sirius when he finished to tell all the facts – he's the only person I'd ever love. I can't lose him… I won't lose him – he added after a pause and with a more confident voice.

Sirius untangled himself from James embrace and stood up.

- I won't lose him – he repeated, and looking at the kitchen clock added – he's probably still there, I'll go talk to him.

- But Sirius, he asked you not to be there – said James almost desperately – you told me that yourself!!!! – Finished James, two seconds after Sirius disappeared from the room.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Remus finished emptying the last of his drawers inside his trunk and closed it, and with a spell to make it lighter, took it downstairs. He looked at the boxes, the trunk and the suitcase which contain all the things that he had brought to the house when he and Sirius had moved in; except for some of the furniture, of course.

He cast a levitation spell on the things and guided them to the chimney. When he was about to throw the flu powder inside, the fire turn green and the flame grow until it occupied the entire space.

Remus took a step back in the same moment that a tall figure appeared in the chimney.

- Sirius!!!

Sirius eyes remain very little time on Remus's surprised ones; almost instantly the boxes, the trunk and suitcase on the floor caught his attention.

- Your taken all your stuff – exclaimed Sirius with disbelieve – you don't want a break, your moving out completely!!! – He yelled, turning his angry eyes back to Remus – Your not going to do this!!! – Added Sirius, still yelling and pointing Remus, that remain still, looking at the black haired man in shock.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**End **

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_**Author's Note:** Well pretty people, that was it, the 3rd chapter of this fic. What do you think? You like it? You want more? Well, you know how to make that happen, don't you? Exactly!!!! You leave some reviews and I'll post one more chapter. _

_That Sirius is very moody, don't you think? One moment he is crying in his best friend's shoulder because Remus wants to take a break, and the next one he is angry as hell because Remus has packed all his things. Now, what do you think will happen between those two? And what did you think about the names, imagine the poor Harry, walking around with the name Atlas or Patroclus, that's even worse. Well, now I'll go, but remember that I'm extortion you, you leave me reviews and I'll keep writing._

**_Lorien Lupin _**

_P.S. I'm looking for a Beta for this fic, if anyone is interest in taking the job email me please._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer:** Not a single character in this story belongs to me. Everything in here belongs to J. K. Rowling, so don't start suing, ok? I don't make any money out of this. _

_**Author's Note: **Hello, hello, pretty people; I'm back. You're probably wondering why took me this long to upload, and the answer is this: I was punishing you for the reduction in the number of reviews, but I decide to forgive you for now and compensate the people that do left reviews with one more chapter. I'm kidding, I was very busy with the final exams of the semester. Well, in the last chapter we knew a couple of the names that James and Lily were considering for their child. And of course, we were able to meet James and Lily. And finally we were witnesses of Sirius' last outburst. Our dear Padfoot decided that he wouldn't let Remus leave the house, and run to talk to him. Our dear werewolf was sneaking out the chimney, with all his stuff in the exact moment Sirius was arriving. The result, Sirius scream and prohibited Remus from moving out. In this chapter, Remus reaction, but before that the answers to the reviews:_

**Celi:** Hi Celi, thank you so much for the review. I'm glad that you like the name discussion, I'm happy to know that make you smile, especially because this story is not that happy, so we need all the happy possible moments that we can get. Yeah, imagine that the poor kid with any of those names. About Remus' reaction, wait no more, his answer in this chapter. Hope you like this chapter too. Bye, kisses. 

**sleeper6: **Hi sleeper, thank you very much for the review. I'm happy that you like the chapter. Atlas, yeah I suppose it's kind of funny, but Lily had her reasons "it's strong, it has character. He holds the sky". Poor Harry, such an ugly name, he was lucky. About Remus and Sirius, you'll see what happen in this chapter, or should I say, you'll see what begun to happen in this chapter, this fic and their problems go for long. But who knows, maybe the pretty werewolf will let Sirius talk. Well, I hope that you like this chapter too. Bye, kisses.

**MJ Lupin:** Hi MJ, thank you for the review. I'm very happy that you like the fic, and that you think it's good. Don't worry, I'll keep writing. You see, treat and I treat, but in the end I write anyway, of course I write more enthusiastically with reviews, but well. Hope you like this chapter, you just keep reading, and keep reviewing, and I'll do the rest. Bye, kisses.

**Prisoner-of-Sirius :** Hi prisoner, thank you very much for the review. I'm very happy that you like this chapter too. So, you like my versions of Lily and James, I'm happy to know that you like them, and in a couple of chapters you'll get to see Peter. Sorry about the delay of the chapter; please don't die. Yeah, poor Sirius, he just want his Moony back, but Remus it's stubborn, his own mother said it, so only he knows what he'll do in that situation. I too hope that he doesn't get too upset, poor Siri. Well, I'll let you with the answer. Hope that you like this chapter too. Bye, kisses. 

_Well people that didn't left me reviews, here's the chapter. Hope you'll like it, but remember, it's not thanks to you that this is here, so, if you think that this took too long to be here, next time leave me a review you too, and the next one will be here sooner. Kisses to you all pretty people, mean and nice. I'll leave you now with the fourth chapter._

_**Lorien Lupin**_

* * *

**"And they live happily ever after "**

_Author: Lorien Lupin_

_Chapter 4_

Remus remained still for a few moments, looking at Sirius with the same shocked expression on his face.

- Your not doing this to me – repeated Sirius, slightly calmer than before.

Remus opened his mouth, apparently with the intention of say something, but bursting into a loud, mocking laugh instead.

Sirius watched Remus laugh, grabbed his stomach and then sat on the floor, apparently unable to remain standing anymore.

- I mean it, Remus – said Sirius, slightly nervous, and obviously confused with Remus' reaction – I won't let you ruin this for both of us.

Remus looked at him and just kept laughing. A few moments later, his laugh begun to die and Remus slowly stood up. He putted one hand on Sirius' shoulder and gave one last laugh, before raising his head to look at Sirius in the eyes.

When Remus' golden eyes finally stopped in Sirius' gray ones, all the laughter had vanished from his face.

- Fuck off, Sirius – said Remus in a low and dangerous tone of voice – I can do whatever I want – exclaimed releasing Sirius' shoulder and waving his wand, to send the boxes, trunk and suitcase directly to the chimney. – And right now, all I want to do, is get away from you – finished Remus, walking to the chimney.

- You aren't going anywhere, mister. You're staying here – exclaimed Sirius, walking after Remus and grabbing him by the arm.

- I'm not a child, Sirius – exclaimed Remus pulling his arm out off Sirius' grab. – I'm a adult free wizard and I'll do whatever the fuck I want – Remus grabbed a handful of flu powder and threw in it to the fire. – You want company? Buy yourself a freaking dog – and with that, he walked into the chimney – to the Lupin residence!!!

The green flames swallowed Remus's form, leaving Sirius alone in the living room, staring at the chimney.

Sirius screamed in pure rage, and grabbing the closest thing to him, and threw it to the wall. The porcelain horse shattered in dozens of little pieces; meanwhile, Sirius kept smashing everything that he was able to lift and that wasn't attached to the floor.

After a few moments of kicking, punching, and throwing things to the walls, Sirius finally stay still. He was breathing heavily, and his eyes were lost in the air, staring at nothing in particular. Eventually he sat heavily on the floor and took a look around the battered room.

- I really need to learn to control my temper – he exclaimed, drawing his knees to his chest and hugging them before dropping his head – I shouldn't come here at all.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Remus appeared in the chimney and without giving a second look around, stumbled out of the fire place, knocking a couple of boxes in the process.

He begun walking slowly to the stairs, and climbed upstairs with an absent expression.

- Remus?!!! Is that you? – Called Mrs. Lupin walking into the living room and checked the room for the cause of the noise.

She saw the boxes on the floor, next to the trunk and the suitcase. All his son's belongings were on her living room floor, but Remus wasn't anywhere in sight.

- Remus, darling; are you up there? – Asked Sanaa Lupin, walking to the bottom of the stairs just to hear his son locking his door – and what the hell happened now?

Sanaa walked upstairs and knocked on his son's door.

- Remus, what's wrong, darling?

- Mon, not now, please – said Remus, with a slightly shaking voice – I just want to be alone.

- OK, darling. I'll be downstairs if you need me.

Remus didn't answered, and a few seconds later Mrs. Lupin returned to the living room, to pick up the fallen boxes, and pull out the trunk and suitcase of the chimney.

&&&&&&&&&&&

James and Lily watched each other, and ate in silence for sometime; finally Lily stood up.

- I can't stand it anymore – said Lily.

- Yes, you can, Lily – exclaimed James – it's their problem.

- But they had probably fought – said Lily – we can't leave them alone right now; you know how Sirius can be.

- You're probably right – agreed James after a few moments.

- Then, is settle – exclaimed Lily with a little smile on her face – you go to Sirius and Remus' place, and I'll go to Mr. and Mrs. Lupin's house – added Lily walking to the living room.

- And why that? – Exclaimed James following Lily out of the kitchen.

Lily looked at him and rolled her eyes, but let a little smile appeared on her lips.

- Because Sirius is YOUR best friend, and you are the only person that can handle him hysteric – exclaimed Lily in a calm voice.

- And if they fought again, he is probably hysteric, – exclaimed James assenting.

- Yes. Besides, Remus has always opened up to me; I'm sure I can make him tell me exactly what's going on.

- Yeah, you're probably right. I can't make Remus talk when he is upset; and you can't handle Sirius when he is hysteric.

- So, it's settle – exclaimed Lily, kissing her husband cheek, and walking to the chimney.

Lily grabbed a handful of flu powder and threw it into the fire.

- Lupin residence.

And with that Lily disappeared in the green flames. James walked to the chimney and grabbing a handful of flu powder himself, threw it to the fire.

- 27th Dark Lagoon St.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Lily walked out of the chimney, and looked around, it had been more than a year since the last time she had being there.

- Mrs. Lupin walked out of the kitchen to greet the visitor.

- Hello, Lily darling; I haven't seen you in a long time – exclaimed Mrs. Lupin walking to the girl and giving her a hug – look at you, you're beautiful.

- I'm not beautiful. I'm fat – exclaimed Lily smiling slightly.

- You aren't fat child. You're positively glowing.

- Thank you Mrs. Lupin; you're very kind.

- And what can I do for you, darling?

- Oh, I came to see Remus, Is he here?

- Yes, he's here, sweetie; but I'm afraid that he doesn't want to talk to anyone right now – exclaimed Mrs. Lupin frowning slightly – but you're free to try, if you want.

- I think I'll try, if you don't mind.

- Of course not, I be very happy if you can talk to him, he came back a few minutes ago, and just locked himself in there. Go now, darling; it's the first room of the hallway.

Lily walked upstairs and stopped at Remus closed door.

- Remus, are you in there? Come on Remus, open up, I need to talk to you.

A few moments later Lily heard some noises, and then she heard the door being unlocked.

- Come in – said Remus from inside.

Lily didn't wait fora second call, and walked into the bedroom, locking the door behind her.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- What the hell happened here?!!! – Exclaimed James, watching surprise at the shattered room.

Sirius raised his head and look at his best friend for a moment; he look sad and tired, but strangely calm.

- He took his things.

James walked to Sirius that was sitting with his head on his knees again, and sat next to him. Sirius raised his head and leaned it on James' shoulder, sighing sadly while James out an arm around his shoulders.

- I think it's really over this time.

**&&&&&&&&**

**The End?**

**&&&&&&&&**

* * *

_**Author's Note:** Well, that's all for now. Remember to click on the Go button, and tell me what you think, reviews are the fuel of this fic. That's all for now. Kisses to you all._

_**Lorien Lupin**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer:** Not a single character in this story belongs to me (except maybe Remus' parents, but that's it). Everything in here belongs to J. K. Rowling, so don't start suing, ok? I don't make any money out of this._

_**Author's Note: **__I know, I know, and I'm very, very, very, very… VERY sorry. But my life positively sucks right now, and I mean sucks BIG time. I'm jobless, loveless and practically without a social life, so please forgive me for lacking enthusiasm to write fics. Anyway, Thanks to my reviewers, and here's chapter 5. Kisses._

**_Lorien Lupin_**

**"And they live happily ever after"**

_Author: Lorien Lupin_

**o.O.o**

Lily entered Remus' bedroom, and closing the door behind her, walked to the bed.

- Hi, love. How are you? – Asked Lily softly, sitting next to the figure that lay curl up on top of the covers – come on, Remus – added Lily, caressing Remus' sandy head – talk to me, sweetie.

- I don't want to talk about it – exclaimed Remus.

- I could go if you want me to… – Exclaimed Lily, petting the back of the werewolf and standing up.

Remus sat quickly and grabbed gently Lily's hand.

- No – said Remus just as quickly, and looked down before adding in a more pleading tone – please, stay.

Lily sat down again, and Remus laid down, resting his head on Lily's legs and facing his old desk. He remained silent after that, with Lily caressing softly at his hair.

- Come on, love; it's me, your Lils – exclaimed the young Mrs. Potter after a few minutes of silence – You know you can talk to me; tell me what's going on.

- What do you want to know? – Asked Remus.

- Everything; Sirius just said that you were having problems, and that you had a big fight after something that he did – said Lily, still caressing Remus head – then he showed up today saying that you had left. So, tell me what's wrong.

Remus sighed and curled up a little before answering.

- He cheated on me.

- He did what?!!!!

- It happened three weeks ago – started Remus with much calmer voice – we had another fight that night, nothing out of the ordinary. We had being fighting a lot, you know? Anyway, I had promised to visit mom and dad, so I left. I fire-called like half an hour later to talk to him, but he wasn't there. I came back late that night and found him in bed with some blond guy.

- In your bed?!!!! – Asked Lily almost in shock and looking down at her best friend.

Remus rolled around to be able to look into his friend's face, and nodded.

- He wasn't even that cute – he joked, a little smile appearing on his face.

- This is serious, Remus – exclaimed Lily – Argg!!! I can't believe that he was capable of doing that to you. What did you do?

Remus appeared to be thinking for a moment before he answered.

- Well, nothing, really.

- Nothing?!!!! – Lily sounded like a mix between surprised and indignant – My god!!!! You're an idiot.

- Hey!!! Don't talk like that in front of little Atlas – exclaimed Remus turning his head, and kissing Lily's belly – besides, you're suppose to be backing me up.

- How can I? You acted like an idiot – exclaimed Lily looking down at her friend – plus, James didn't agree with Atlas.

- But why? It's a good name; it's strong, it has character; he holds the sky.

- I told the same thing to James, he said it was ugly.

Remus nodded in agreement.

- Yeah, it's an ugly name – exclaimed Lily – but he had the guts to suggest his grandfather's name.

- Patroclus Potter? – Asked Remus – Patroclus Potter the second. Oh god!!!!! He can't be serious, that's just mean.

- It is – admitted Lily – but don't change the subject – she added, looking down at Remus' face – how is it possible, that you did nothing after finding him in your bed with another guy?

- Well, I did do something…

- And that was…?

Remus shrugged slightly before hiding his face against Lily's belly.

- I turned around and went to the living room – said Remus after a few moments.

- You didn't even leave the house?!!! – Asked Lily indignant.

- Don't yell at me, Lils – exclaimed Remus, blushing from embarrassment, but frowning at the same time – I'm mourning here, have a little sympathy.

The young Mrs. Potter rolled her eyes and snorted at her friend.

- Ok – said Lily, sighing and caressing again Remus hair – I won't yell at you, but explain to me why did you stay in the same house with the cheater? – Asked Lily, making Remus to look at her again – Why didn't you went to your parents house immediately, or come to our house, or Peter' house; or even better, why didn't you kick out the male slut, and the blond on the street in that precise moment?

- I don't know, Lils – answered Remus, sighing sadly – I was in shock, I guess. I never thought it was possible for Sirius to do something like that to me; not after everything we'd being through, not after I forgive him for… you know what.

- I wouldn't have thought that it was possible either – exclaimed Lily – so, what happened after that?

- I just stayed there; Sirius had yelled and walked out after me, but didn't approached me right away. He returned to the bedroom. I heard him telling the guy to leave and that it was a mistake, then he came to the living room and kneeled in front of me – explained Remus slowly, making a pause and shrugging before he continued – he talked a lot, I didn't listened. I didn't talk either, and after a while I just stood up and locked myself in the spare bedroom. I didn't talk to him in a week. I can't even look him in the eyes anymore. I know that we had being having problems, but I didn't go out and fuck some unknown guy, or girl for that matter. So, why did he? – Finished Remus looking at Lily with shinny eyes.

- Oh, sweetie!!!! – Whispered Lily leaning and kissing Remus head – I'm so sorry – she added with shinny eyes of her own – I'M GOING TO KILL THE BASTARD!!!!! – She shrieked in rage next, just to start crying again right after.

- Oh Merlin!!!! What are you crying now for, sweetie? – Asked Remus sitting up and hugging Lily.

- You don't trust me!!!!!!! – Cried Lily sobbing loudly.

- What?!!!! Of course I trust you, love; why would you think something like that?

- You didn't tell me anything!!!! – Sobbed Lily a little more quietly.

- Remus smiled to his friend and hugged her once again.

- Oh, sweetie!!! You're really full of hormones, aren't you?

- Yes, and don't laugh – Responded Lily, slapping Remus softly and laughing herself, tears forgotten as abruptly as they had begun.

She smiled at Remus sweetly and hugged him.

- I'm so sorry, sweetie; you didn't deserved what Sirius did – Said Lily softly.

Remus wasn't very surprised when the tears begun, Lily had always made the girl in him come out; so he hugged her too, and cry on her shoulder.

- There, there, luv; you'll always have me; just say it, and I leave James in a moment – Kidded Lily, lifting the wet face from her shoulder, and looking her friend in the face.

Remus laugh softly, dried his face and gave a soft peck on the girl lips.

- Don't temp me girl, one day I'll take you up on that offer and you'll be in trouble. – Joked Remus in return, before smiling – Thank you Lils, I feel better; and please Lils, don't take sides, OK? I don't want you and Sirius having troubles because of me.

The young Mrs. Potter, gave a quick peck on his friends lips, and standing up, walk to the door.

- Don't you worry, sweetie; Lils will take care of everything; you'll see – said Lily, with a somewhat dangerous smile before walking out of the bedroom.

- Oh boy! I smell trouble!!

**End of chapter 5.**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_**Author's Note:**__ Well, nice people, I hope you like it. We'll leave James and Sirius for the next chapter. Don't forget the reviews, it's important, they fuelled my creativity. Kisses._

_**Lorien Lupin**_


End file.
